Harry Potter y las 4 armas
by harrydgg
Summary: Todo empieza despues del cumpleaños numero 16 del niño que vivio, en donde una vez mnas tendra que enfrentar a Voldemort, pero esta vez no solo sino con ayada unas armas poco comunes. Nota pueda haber HarryGinny y HermioneRon
1. Un dia en Prive Drive y cumpleaños

Hola a todos mi nombre es harrydgg (si no es creativo pero eso es lo que menos importa ¿no?) y este es mi primer fanfic así que les pido que tengan mucha paciencia conmigo ya que nunca antes en mi vida había escrito.

Bueno lo primero que voy a decir es que nada de esto me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling y yo no gano nada al escribirlo (ojala y si), lo único que me pertenece será todo aquello que no vean en ninguno de los primeros 5 libros, si hay algo del sexto que escribí fue mera coincidencia, bueno hay les va el fic antes de que se me duerman

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1.- Un día en Prive Drive y cumpleaños

Era verano en Prive Drive, este era un lugar muy "elegante", por así, decirlo al igual que la mayoría de la gente que vivía aquí, todos eran muy felices con excepción de una persona, esa persona era Harry Potter y lo mas raro de Harry no eran sus ojos verde esmeralda en contraste con su cabello negro, o su cicatriz en la frente en forma de un rayo, no.

Lo mas raro de Harry Potter era sin duda que el era un mago, si como escucharon (o mas bien leyeron) el era un mago, pero no era un mago cualquiera, el era el único mago que había sobrevivido a la temible amenaza que había sido Lord Voldemort al vencerlo al tener tan solo un año de edad, o eso era lo que la mayoría de la gente creía ya que Voldemort en realidad no había muerto sino que se había debilitado y estaba esperando el mejor momento para poder regresar, momento que fue dos años atrás cuando Harry cursaba 4º grado, pero aun así la gente no le creía que Voldemort había regresado por lo que el año pasado durante su 5º grado la gente lo tacho como mentiroso o un simple niño que estaba buscando la fama a cualquier costo y que no le importaba la demás gente.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que Harry se sentía tan triste, ya que al finalizar el curso Voldemort ataco el Ministerio de magia lo que causo que la comunidad mágica dejara de dudar de el y volviera a confiar, la verdadera razón de la depresión que había causado que Harry no quisiera comer o salir de su habitación era que en ese ataque al ministerio de magia murió su padrino, Sirius Black, la persona en la que mas confiaba, a parte de sus amigos Ron y Hermione.

Aunque Harry había recibido cartas de sus amigos diciéndole que no se sintiera culpable, que el no tuvo la culpa Harry no podía evitarlo, incluso Remus Lupin, un gran amigo de Sirius, le había dicho que si Sirius hubiera querido morir le habría gustado morir tal y como lo hizo, en batalla.

Pero mientras Harry seguía sumido en sus pensamientos alguien lo llamo, era su tía Petunia que le decía que bajara a comer, a pesar de no querer el bajo ya que sabia que si no lo hacia le traería problemas con sus tíos, cuando llego al comedor y se sentó le pusieron frente a el una tostada y un vaso de agua que Harry comió sin muchas ganas y una vez terminado se volvió a subir a su habitación sin siquiera hablar, cosa que no les importo a sus tíos ya que ellos lo consideraban indiferente, como si no existiera.

Cuando Harry llego a su habitación se paro en la puerta y la observo, estaba toda desordenada, como si hay mismo hubiera pasado una tormenta, pero al ver Harry se dio cuenta de algo, al día siguiente seria su cumpleaños, no era que esperara una fiesta o algo así, solo se le hacia sorprendente que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido desde que llego a la casa de sus tíos.

Cuando dejo de revisar su habitación decidió ir directamente a su cama a dormir pues no quería hacer nada más. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que era la hora de cenar así que bajo antes de que sus tíos lo llamaran, pero al llegar a la sala no encontró a nadie así que se puso a buscarlos, pero en vez de encontrar a sus tíos encontró una nota que decía que habían salido a cenar y que no se le ocurriera tocar nada, que su cena estaba en el horno de microondas y que la calentara, como Harry sabia muy bien lo regañarían si no se comía lo que se habían dejado así que fue al horno y encontró una porción de pizza y en el refrigerador un vaso de jugo así que se decidió por comerlo, cuando termino se fue a seguir durmiendo para poder despertar al día siguiente.

Cuando Harry despertó sin muchas ganas, a pesar de ser su cumpleaños pues no esperaba la gran cosa, cuando tía Petunia llamo a Harry este bajo a desayunar pero no recibió ni una felicitación de parte se sus tíos ni de nadie así que al terminar subió a ver en que perdía el tiempo, pero para su sorpresa en su habitación había 10 lechuzas con paquetes menos tres que tenían unas simples cartas por lo que Harry decidió que abriría esas al final, primero agarro a Hedwing su lechuza que traía consigo una carta y un paquete de parte de Hermione que decía lo siguiente:

"Querido Harry:

¡Felicidades! como te la haz pasado en las vacaciones, espero que tus tíos te estén tratando bien, yo me la he pasado genial aquí en Paris, es un lugar fantástico, espero que nos veamos pronto. Sus mejores deseos

Hermione "

Cuando termino de leer la carta abrió el paquete que traía y lo que encontró fue un equipo de mantenimiento de varitas de primera calidad, lo que incluía un manual de uso, una crema especial para eliminar las astillas y dejar a la perfección la varita líquido que al rociarlo dejaba la varita como nueva. Cuando termino de contemplar el regalo se decidió por abrir la carta que traía una lechuza joven que sin duda era Pig, la lechuza de Ron que traía una carta de Ron en la que lo felicitaba y también le enviaba su regalo, un equipo de protección de Quidditch nueve sito, Harry se puso fue feliz por el regalo ya que desde hace tiempo estaba pensando en comprarse un equipo nuevo pero siempre había otras cosas que hacer, luego abrió el regalo de Fred y George que era, como uno se imaginaba, una caja repleta de sortilegios Weasly, luego abrió el regalo de los señores Weasley, un pastel de cumpleaños y una caja de dulces.

Luego del regalo de los Weasley abrió el de Hagrid el cual daba la pinta de ser un libro y estaba temeroso a abrirlo cuando recordó que la última vez que Hagrid le regalo un libro era uno que atacaba a quien lo intentara abrir, pero por fortuna este era un libro normal titulado "Las mas grandes técnicas de ataque y defensa mágicos y como usarlos". Mas aliviado por el regalo abrió un paquete largo que era de Lupin, el mejor amigo de sus padres y de Sirius, el regalo era una escoba "Saeta de Fuego versión 2.0" la cual superaba por mucho a la primera Saeta de Fuego. Cuando Harry termino de admirar el grandioso regalo de Lupin abrió uno que le había enviado la Orden del Fénix completa, a pesar de que dudaba de que también era de parte de Snape, este venia en una paquete alargado pero mas pequeño que el de la escoba y al abrirlo encontró una caja cubierta de terciopelo que tenia grabada en letras doradas "Harry Potter" por lo que la abrió, cuando vio el contenido se llevo la mas grande sorpresa de todas, lo que contenía esa caja era nada mas y nada menos que la espada que le perteneció a Godric Gryffindor, aquella que uso en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Para cuando termino de abrir los paquetes Harry decidió abrir las cartas que venían solas, la primera era la carta que recibió todos los años de Hogwarts solo que esta era un poco mas gruesa, en esta venia el aviso del nuevo año y de los libros que se iban a usar, pero además venían otras dos notas, en la primera venían las calificaciones de los TIMOS y para gusto de Harry había cumplido con las expectativas para poder ser un auror, y la segunda era una carta de la señora Hoch en la que decía que iba a ser ¡el capitán del quipo de Gryffindor, al leer esa nota Harry estuvo a punto de saltar por toda su habitación de la emoción, no lo podía creer, iba a ser el capitán, eso era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo, aparte de vencer a Voldemort y estar en paz.

Cuando Harry se calmo de la emoción abrió la siguiente carta que era de Dumbledore el la que lo felicitaba por su cumpleaños, cosa rara pues nunca antes lo había hecho, y también lo felicitaba por ser el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, y por ultimo le decía que no le había enviado ningún regalo por que lo que le iba a dar se lo tenia que dar en persona y que era algo que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, una vez terminada la carta Harry agarro la ultima que al parecer era de Griggonts en la que le decían que se tenia que presentar el día 30 de octubre para poder hablar acerca de la herencia que le dejo el señor Sirius Black y lo demás de la fortuna de los Potter, pero a Harry no le importo tener que ir, ya que en esos momentos se sentía como la persona mas feliz de la tierra, cosa que ni el mismo Voldemort le iba a quitar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo uno, espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews para decirme si les gusto o si no, que es lo que no les gusto y porque para así poder mejorar el fanfic y también les pido que tengan paciencia pues es la primer vez en mi vida que escribo un fan fic y espero me comprendan.

Bueno eso es todo, hasta la próxima


	2. Paseo por el Callejon Diagon y Londres

Hola a todos, aquí vengo con la segunda parte de mi fic, se que el ultimo estuvo muy corto y que me faltaron cosas, pero es que no sabia como pensarlo y no tuve mucha imaginación que digamos, ahora hablando de los _reviews_ quiero pedirles que escriban mas, por favor así me darán mas ganas de escribir, también quiero aclarar que todos los reviews serán contestados al final de cada capitulo, muy ya dejando todo en claro, a leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 2: Paseo por el Callejón Diagon y Londres

Ya había pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Harry, la felicidad que le había llevado ese día hizo que cambiara en algunas cosas, ya no se la pasaba todo el día en su habitación como antes y estaba mas feliz, pero esa alegría estaba a punto de acabarse ya que desde ese momento no había recibido ninguna carta de sus amigos, ya había enviado una carta a Hogwarts para decir que iba a estudiar como auror, pero no recibió respuesta ni nada y supuso que no las respondían, aunque se preocupo porque Hedwing, su lechuza, no había vuelto de hacer esa entrega y ya llevaba como minimo unos 4 días.

Cuando Harry estuvo a punto de rendirse por volver a recibir noticias de sus amigos y se estaba planteando volverse a sumir en la depresión llego Hedwing con una carta que al parecer era de Ron que decía:

_Hola Harry:_

_¿Cómo has estado después de tu cumpleaños, espero que bien y que no estés deprimido por lo de… bueno tu sabes que, te envío esta carta porque te quiero dar una súper noticia, ¡Dumbledore ya nos dio permiso de ir por ti, llegaremos en 5 días a las 4:00 p.m., te preparas_

_Atte._

_Ron_

Cuando Harry termino de leer la carta se puso muy feliz- Al fin voy a ver a mis amigos-pensó, aunque le gustaría saber por que le habían enviado la carta hasta ese momento, y también recordó que faltaba una semana para su visita a Griggonts

Pero aun así la felicidad que lo invadió fue tan grande que decidió salir a despejarse la mente, pero ¿adonde iría?- se pregunto, por lo que estuvo un rato pensando, hasta que le llego una gran idea a la cabeza iría al callejón Diagon , si eso era, iría al callejón, pero ¿Cómo iría, eso lo pensaría luego mientras lo importante era el poder salir ya que se imaginaba que sus tíos no le darían permiso, así que bajo a la sala a hablar con sus tíos a saber si le darían permiso

Ejem, tío- Llamo Harry en voz muy baja que casi ni se escuchaba por lo que su tío vernon ni le hizo caso- tío – repitió Harry esta vez mas fuerte como para que su tío lo escuchara

¿Qué pasa muchacho? – Pregunto su tío mientras veía la televisión sin siquiera mirarlo

Este… yo ¿Quisiera pedirle algo?- Dijo Harry sin tomarle importancia al hecho de que su tío le ponía mas interés a la televisión que a su sobrino

-Si quieres dinero olvídalo- Le respondió su tío Vernon- tu bien sabes que de nosotros no recibirás nada- completo

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que quería pedirle permiso para poder salir- Contesto Harry lo que hizo que su tío perdiera el interés por la televisión y le pusiera atención a Harry

-¿Permiso para salir? ¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Bueno… la verdad quería salir a pasear un rato, pero necesito que me de permiso- dijo Harry, entonces cuando vio la cara de su tío noto que estaba pensando en si debería salir o si se quedaría, por lo que Harry dudo que le diera permiso.

-Esta bien, puedes salir- Dijo sorpresivamente el tío de Harry, cuando Harry escucho estas palabras se emociono mas de lo que ya estaba que estuvo a punto de saltar sobre su tío para agradecerle- Pero quiero que llegues antes que Dudley, sino no te dejare entrar ¿Me entiendes?-

-Si- Cuando Harry le respondió subió rápidamente a su habitación para buscar su varita en caso de que la necesitara, cuando la encontró bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y salio de la casa, pero una vez afuera se volvió a preguntar, ¿Cómo llegaría al callejón Diagon, entonces recordó el autobús noctámbulo y lo rápido que lo podían llevar, así que levanto la mano que tenia la varita para detener al autobús, casi al instante de que levanto la mano un autobús de unos tres piso de color verde bandera se detuvo frente a el, y salio un muchacho de cara pecosa para ayudar a Harry a subir

-Y ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto el muchacho

-Al caldero chorreante, por favor- Le contesto Harry mientras se sentaba

Cuando Harry llego al caldero chorreante se fue directamente a la parte de atrás para poder entrar a el callejón Diagon, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue ir a Griggonts por si acaso se le ocurría comprar algo. Una vez que entro saco unos 100 Galeones, pedro cuando iba a salir se le ocurrió una gran idea así que fue al cajero donde cambiaba el dinero muggle por dinero mágico

-Buenas tardes, disculpe quisiera hacerle una pregunta- Dijo Harry al cajero que se encontraba hay

-Si, ¿que desea?- Le respondió este sin ponerle mucha atención que digamos

-Quisiera saber, aquí cambien dinero muggle por mágico ¿no, entonces ¿también cambian dinero mágico por muggle?- Pregunto Harry un poco nervioso por lo que se le había ocurrido preguntar

- Así es señor, nosotros aparte de cambiar el dinero muggle por mágico, cambiamos el mágico por muggle- le respondió el cajero de Griggonts

-Muy bien-dijo emocionado Harry por lo que acababa de escuchar- Entonces quisiera que sacaran 100 galeones de mi cuenta y lo cambiaran a dinero muggle

-Muy bien señor, enseguida- Dijo el cajero que entonces salio por unos 5 minutos con el dinero- aquí tiene señor, ah, y como regalo por aniversario de Griggonts se le regalara una cartera, pero antes por favor necesito su nombre para el archivo

-Mi nombre es… este…-Harry estaban dudando en decir su nombre por si se así un tumulto-Mi nombre es Harry Potter

-Muy bien señor Potter, por favor firme aquí- le dijo el cajero mientras le daba una hoja para que firmara en la que decía que había recibido la cantidad de 7330 pesos (uso esta moneda por que no se que moneda usan haya)-Muy bien gracias, aquí tiene el dinero y la cartera, hasta pronto- le dijo el cajero mientras le entregaba el dinero y una cartera de color vino con las letras HP escritas en dorado

-Gracias-fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de salir de Griggonts, lo primero que hizo cuando salio fue ir a su tienda favorita en todo el Callejón Diagon, la tienda de Quidditch a buscar novedades, cuando entro y voy el aparador se encontró la Saeta de Fuego Versión 2.0 por lo que se fue a buscar mas cosas, hasta que encontró algo que le llamo mucho la atención, un equipo de pelotas de Quidditch de primera calidad en el que se incluía los bats de los golpeadores y los guantes del guardián, pero también venia lo mas importante de todo, la famosa Snitch dorada, cuando Harry lo vio se quedo impresionado, hasta que alguien le hablo sacándolo del trance

-Son hermosas ¿verdad?- La persona que lo había interrumpido era el dueño de la tienda- son de primera calidad como ya lo habrás notado, las mejores del mundo, a estas pelotas se le eliminaron todos los defectos que pudieron traer las demás, son las mas pedidas para los mundiales de Quidditch y solo queda un paquete

-Vaya, son sorprendentes- fue lo único que dijo Harry, ya que el se imaginaba que esas pelotas costarían una fortuna

-¿Te gustaría comprarlas?- dijo el dueño de la tienda, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a el moreno- supongo que te imaginas que son muy caras y por eso no has preguntado el precio ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no se equivoca, pero, ¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Bueno solo lo supuse-le respondió el dueño-por favor acompáñame-le dijo mientras lo guiaba a la caja de cobro-Ese equipo de pelotas es de primera calidad, pero lo sorprendente de el es el precio, ya que a pesar de eso es muy barato solo cuesta 30 galeones pero a ti te lo dejare a 20 ¿Qué dices?

-¡Muchas gracias, claro que acepto!- Dijo muy emocionado Harry dispuesto a pagar el precio pero antes le llego una idea a la cabeza- Oiga disculpe, ¿me podría enviar el pedido a mi casa?

-Claro que si, con mucho gusto

-Gracias, entonces aquí le dejo el dinero y la dirección y por favor me lo envía a las 8:00 p.m.

Cuando Harry salio de la tienda se estuvo paseando por el resto el todo el Callejón, estuvo de aquí por allá, comprando esto y aquello. Para cuando termino se había comprado una bola de cristal que contenía un modelo a escala del universo 100 preciso, una pluma para escribir de fénix, un libro sobre el uso de espadas y los útiles escolares para el resto del año.

Para cuando salio del Callejón Diagon ya había pasado la mitad del tiempo que calculo antes de poder llegar a su casa, por lo que llamo rápidamente al autobús noctámbulo para dirigirse al centro de Londres, una vez en el centro se pregunto a donde tenia que ir primero ya que había muchas cosas que hacer y se le iba a acabar el tiempo, pero decidió que lo mejor era que antes que nada fuera a comer ya que no había probado bocado desde la mañana, una vez que comió decidió ir a comprar ropa en una de las mejores tiendas que había ya que toda la que el tenia le pertenecieron a Dudley y le quedaba muy grande.

Una vez dentro de la tienda decidió que compraría varios pantalones de mezclilla y una playeras un poco pegadas al cuerpo de manga corta, cuando se probo un conjunto que le agrado mucho decidió que saldría con el hacia que fue a pagar.

Cuando finalizo sus compras termino con unas playeras, pantalones, ropa interior (les doy permiso de imaginársela :P), un reproductor de CD y varios discos compactos, además se compro una navaja para ver si la podía embrujar como la que le había dado Sirius. Luego decidió que lo mejor seria ir a su casa en un taxi ya que así levantaría menos sospechas que en el autobús noctámbulo.

Justo al momento de entrar a su casa y se encontró con sus tíos estos se sorprendieron al ver al ropas del muchacho

-¡¿De donde sacaste eso!- Exclamo su tío Vernon

-Lo compre- Contesto Harry calmadamente ya que el había aprendido que no ganaría nada si se exaltaba pero aun así su tío no le creyó nada

-¡A mi no me vengas que mentiras se muy bien que lo robaste!

-Yo no soy ningún ladrón, lo compre con mi dinero

-¡No te creo nada, dime a quien le robaste ahora mismo!- Contesto su tío, lo que ocasiono que Harry se exaltara al fin y le gritara

-¡Que no le robe a nadie, lo compre con la herencia que me dejaron mis padres!

-¿Con la herencia de quien?-Al parecer la respuesta que dio Harry tomo por sorpresa a su tío, pero Harry se tardo en responder por que se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, había dicho algo que no quería que sus tíos supieran

-De nadie- Volvió a calmarse al momento de responder para intentar disimular cosa que fallo notoriamente

-¿Has dicho que tienes una herencia? ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada!- Le dijo tío Vernon a Harry

-¡Por que si les decía algo iban a quererme quitar la herencia que me dejaron!

-¡Claro que te la quitaríamos, seria lo menos que recibiríamos por cuidarte todo este tiempo!

-¿Cuidarme? ¡Ja, ustedes nunca me cuidaron, me tuvieron peor que aun perro, se aprovecharon de mi, así que no les daré nada, entienden NADA-le contesto Harry antes de marcharse directo a su habitación con todo lo que había comprado

-¡Vuelve para acá, no hemos terminado!

-¡Claro que hemos terminado, sino lo quieres aceptar no es problema mió!

Cuando Harry cerro la puerta de su habitación el pensaba irse a dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero cuando estaba por echarse a su cama varias lechuzas cruzaron su habitación trayendo todos los pedidos del Callejón Diagon, por lo que antes de dormirse decidió guardar sus cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez pasados los 4 días que faltaban para la llegada de los Weasley, Harry había estado muy emocionado y había estado esperando sentado en las escaleras (Ya había hablado con los Dursley acerca de su llegada así que estaban muy nerviosos), estuvo esperando mas o menos unos 10 minutos mientras daban las 4:00 que era la hora de llegada que habían acordado, y justo cuando dio esa hora sonó el timbre, eran ellos estaba seguro, así que abrió la puerta y hay, frente a el, se encontraban el Sr. Weasley, Ron y Ginny.

-Buenas tardes- saludo el Sr. Weasley- ¿Cómo estas Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no se preocupe, estoy bien- contesto Harry felizmente

-Bueno, pues ve por tus cosas, rápido

-Yo te ayudo-le dijo Ron mientras subía con el por las escaleras

-OK, vamos rápido

Cuando subieron a la habitación de Harry pudieron ver una habitación muy desordenada, pero para suerte de ambas ya estaban listas las cosas en el baúl y no tuvo que buscar nada, así que cuando entraron se fueron directo por el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, y bajaron lo mas rápido que pudieron para reunirse con el señor Weasley

-Ah, ya bajaron entonces ya nos podemos ir, escucha Harry nos vamos a ir en uno de los autos que nos presto el Ministerio, hasta luego señores, con su permiso-Dijo el señor Weasley, dirigiendo lo ultimo a los Dursley

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que llegaron a la Madriguera, Harry se sintió como si fuera la persona mas feliz del mundo, sentía como si acabara de llegar a su verdadero hogar, cuando entro fue recibido muy calurosamente por toda la familia, bueno casi toda, ya que como era de suponerse Percy aun no había vuelto, pero eso era compensado con la presencia de Hermione que llevaba unos días en el lugar, cuando dejo de recibir saludo Harry fue dirigido a la cocina por la señora Weasley para que comiera ya que seguía diciendo que Harry se encontraba muy delgado y que tenia que comer mas, una vez terminando de comer se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a acomodar sus cosas y a descansar ya que el se imaginaba que el siguiente día iba a ser muy agitado y solo faltaban 2 días para ir a la visita de Griggonts para ver la segunda parte de la herencia de los padres de Harry y la herencia de Sirius.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que dejen muchos reviews, también pido disculpas por la demora pero es que ya había guardado un avance de este fic en una computadora, bueno la mayoría del fic, y no había podido usarla así que me daba flojera volver a escribir todo por lo que me tuve que esperar para poder escribirlo pero al fin pude, pero les prometo que los próximos capítulos los terminare en menos tiempo, tal vez en 2 o 3 días, y ahora si sin mas cosas que agregar hay les van las respuestas a los reviews:

**Gandalf Cumbledore: **Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, enserio es un gran apoyo para mi ojala y lo sigas leyendo, también te quiero decir que ya ley tu fic y que las armas que yo voy a hacer no son como las tuyas pero aun así me gusto

**Kero-Yue: **Eres muy malvado, que feo review me dejaste, ya no es cierto te quiero agradecer por leer y fic, hermanito

**SerenitaKou: **También a ti te agradezco mi fic y no te preocupes tratare de hacer los episodios mas largos, solo que como era el primer episodio no estaba seguro de cómo empezarlo, pero bueno ojala y sigas leyendo mi fic y que te guste, ah, a propósito ya ley tu fic y me gusto sigue así

U/N/A: Si han leído varios fic de HP podrán notar que este capitulo se parece mucho al inicio de otro fic, por lo tanto quiero aclarar que no le copie a nadie, solo que me gusto el inicio de ese fic y decidí poner algo parecido en este capitulo, mas no igual, pero por si acaso el autor o autora lo lee y se disgusta quiero pedirle disculpas anticipadamente sino, bueno ya que ya lo escribí


End file.
